


Never Without It

by AwwJarvis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwwJarvis/pseuds/AwwJarvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The line Bucky gets tattooed is from the poem [i carry your heart with me(i carry it in] by  e.e. cummings.</p></blockquote>





	Never Without It

There are spaces, no more than quick breaths, between missions and training and the endless interrogations. Bucky knows it will be years (but not decades, he hopes) before he is trusted with time to himself. He’s not concerned; the pull he feels toward Steve will wait. 

The tattoo isn’t for Steve. The declaration is a stand against the glimmer of doubt in his mind that they will live long enough for words. In one of those spaces he slips away a shop in their old neighborhood (always theirs) while Natasha keeps watch, handing him a scrap of paper with Steve’s scrawl “this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart”. When Bucky gets back, he looks at Steve and presses a hand to his ribs before entering his cell.

**Author's Note:**

> The line Bucky gets tattooed is from the poem [i carry your heart with me(i carry it in] by e.e. cummings.


End file.
